


Binary Suns

by novisah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisah/pseuds/novisah
Summary: Darth Vader is shocked to discover that he has a child. Will the Empire gain a new willing apprentice, or will Anakin Skywalker turn to the light?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 15





	Binary Suns

He was deep in meditation when he felt it again. The small tug on the back of his mind that felt like a familiar presence. Not unpleasant or aggressive, just a small reminder that felt like the equivalent of someone giving a gentle prod with their hand. He knew continuing the mediation session would be useless – this had happened previously, and he could not achieve his deeply relaxed state afterwards.  
This had happened for the first time only a few days ago. For years Vader had kept up strong mental shields when he could, mostly to tune out the background noises he could pick up with the force. Being able to sense when one of his officers was feeling emotional stress was of no use to him, so he tried to continuously block out the emotions of others. With the exception, of course, of when he needed information from someone. This was precisely why this intrusion had shocked him. Who, or what, around him was strong enough in the force to get past a trained Sith’s mental shield.  
Unlike the other time he had sensed it, he reached out to see if he could discover what was causing this peculiar feeling. Was it a person, or perhaps the force trying to tell him something? Whatever it was, anything so powerful as this needed to be addressed and stopped. He knew the Empire would never be able to fully rid the galaxy of force-sensitive individuals, but they needed to take every necessary precaution so that no one who was too powerful could survive.  
After leaving his quarters, he walked briskly through the corridors to the Emperor’s throne room. Vader could sense the ugly grin that he knew would be on his master’s face. Heightened, no doubt, by Vader’s unease, which was certainly palpable to the Sith.  
“Tell me,” The Emperor said. There was no point in pretending he didn’t know. With such strong force abilities between the two of them, it was futile to attempt to keep secrets. The Emperor could not read minds, but he was able to sense the general direction of his apprentice’s thoughts.  
“I sense… a presence. In the back of my mind, reaching out through the force. I cannot identify it or make it stop.” At this Palpatine turned around in his chair. Vader saw the rotting teeth and sagging skin, which even after many years still made him slightly uneasy. He had never seen a living being look so… dead.  
The Emperor went silent for a few breaths before letting a small chuckle escape.  
“You fool. Only now you have doubts?”  
Vader was confused, an emotion he rarely felt. Doubts about what? His teacher certainly senses his confusion grow. Knowing the Emperor as well as he did, he knew he would be savouring these moments. Any form of discomfort was exquisite to the Sith lord.  
“Don’t pretend you cannot believe I lied to you, Vader. I did what I had to.”  
What had he lied about? Certainly not Padme’s death – he had felt that in the force himself and knew she would never come back. Perhaps a detail about an upcoming planned attack, something more bureaucratic. It could be the Emperor he sensed in his mind, trying to tell him something in a more subtle way. A knot in the bottom of his stomach told him that it was much larger than a simple administrative issue.  
“You have a child.”  
For the second time in his life as Darth Vader, he dropped to his knees in overwhelming shock. 

Luke sat silently and watched the suns slowly descend below the horizon. It was the one time of day where he truly felt at peace with himself and the world around him. The rest of his day didn’t belong to him – it belonged to his aunt and uncle, helping out on the farm. He didn’t necessarily hate farming, but thinking about spending the rest of his life on Tatooine made him feel sick to his stomach. The evenings belonged entirely to him. After cleaning up their dinner and making sure everything was ready for the morning, Luke could sit on the sand dunes and feel the wind rush through his hair, the gentle warmth of the evening sun on his face.  
_I wish I was with you, Dad,_ Luke though to himself. He had never known him, of course, but he had a feeling that if he had still been alive he would not be stuck on this planet. Maybe he would even be out there, exploring the galaxy. He though about his father, what he might have looked like, would they have the same eyes? Same opinions on this desert climate?  
For the last few weeks after dinner Luke had been thinking about his father more than he ever had. His mother too, of course, but at this point he found himself missing having a father in his life to guide him. Uncle Owen had treated him well, but there was always something missing in their relationship. Something, some sort of connection, was missing between them.  
_Where are you now?_ Luke wondered again. He knew he was dead, of course, but what was he experiencing right now? He decided he hoped his father was at peace and left it at that. Luke started to stand up, brushing sand off of his linen pants and taking one last look at the sky. Suddenly, it felt like someone was speaking to him though he heard no words. He felt as though there was another presence around him, or maybe even within him. Luke looked around frantically but saw no one. Running back into the house for safety, he hoped it was just exhaustion from another day out in the sun and went to bed. This was an issue for another day. 

Vader only let his mind process the information he had received once he was in his private TIE fighter. He knew Palpatine wouldn’t be following him, yet. Or rather, would not have sent someone to follow him. It had been many years since the Emperor had done anything himself. He knew that if someone else had left the ship in the same way he had, it would have been him who the Emperor would send to retrieve them. Vader, always ready to do anything the Emperor wanted at the snap of a finger.  
Could most of his adult life be a lie?  
Could he really be a father? The father of a nearly 20-year-old, no less. Vader knew he needed to be in a secure location to meditate and try and reach back out to the presence he had felt previously in his mind. His child must be strong in the force to have been able to connect with him. Perhaps they had been trained. Yet, who would have been around to train them? There were no more Jedi, let alone any who would be out of hiding and risk their lives by offering to train a young force sensitive individual. He felt an uncharacteristic wave of pride wash over him as he imagined his child, so strong in the force they could communicate across space without even one day of training.  
He had never known if the child was to be a boy or a girl. Padme- he still felt a knot in his stomach when he thought of his love’s name – had wanted to be surprised. Many nights he had laid in bed and tried to see if he could figure out what they were having, yet something stood in his way. Sometimes he felt certain it was a girl, other times certain it was a boy. He supposed he would only get his answer once he found this child.  
His gloved hand set the coordinates of his destination to the farthest planet he could think of. He had no intention of arriving there, but could use the time for himself to sink into a deep meditation and try to reach out to his child. He needed answers that only this child could provide.  
_A right hand for you to take over the Empire with once and for all._ He felt the spirits of the Sith from centuries fill him with hatred and power, and with that entered a deep state to reach out to this child through the force.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, especially one that I have multiple chapters planned out. Please feel free to leave any feedback!


End file.
